


My Hand on Your Ass, Your Mouth Full of Sass

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Inappropriate Groping, M/M, Mild Insecure Stiles, Mild Jealous Stiles, Sass, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter cocked his head. “Is there a reason your hand is still on my ass?”</p><p>Stiles flailed as his body tried to simultaneously runaway and drop down and beg for forgiveness. “Uh, listen, I—I was just…um. There really is no good way for this conversation to go, is there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hand on Your Ass, Your Mouth Full of Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Na twej pupie moja ręka, kochać was to jest udręka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282042) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



Stiles stalled in the high school hallway. He had to be seeing things. There was no way his best friend Scott was chatting it up with one of Stiles’ two crushes. Just no way.

Stiles rushed to the lockers and pretended to open the closest one. He eyed Scott and Chris down the hall. Chris was all smiles as he listened to Scott natter on about something. Scott gestured with his hand. The sleeve of his hoodie slipped down his wrist and obscured most of his hand.

The hood of the black coat was up and slightly damp from the rain, hiding Scott’s dark curls.

Scott’s back was to Stiles, and Stiles silently willed Scott to turn around and introduce Chris to him.

A loud laugh escaped Chris and he rested his arm against the lockers, leaning in so he hovered over Scott. Adoration shone in Chris’ eyes, and Stiles’ heart spiraled in his chest. Chris had a thing for Scott, and once again Stiles was relegated to position of undesired sidekick.

Stiles shook his head, reprimanding his thoughts for turning so maudlin. Maybe it was true that he hadn’t had as much luck with the ladies or fellas as some of his peers, but he was still a catch. Also, even if Chris had a thing for Scott, it meant nothing. Everyone knew Chris was involved with Stiles’ other crush: Peter Hale.

Still, it didn’t make Stiles any less jealous to see his best friend getting the attention of one of his crushes.

Stiles refused to mope, though, and in all honesty there was a simple solution to his problem; remove Chris’ attention from Scott.

Stiles grinned as a wicked plan formed in his head. He strutted down the hallway, ignoring the dirty looks he got from his classmates for bumping into them as he went.

Chris’ eyes flicked to him as Stiles came within hearing range. A spark of curiosity lit Chris’ gaze, but half his attention remained on Scott.

Scott turned his head just a tad, but by then it was too late for Scott.

“Scottie!” Stiles crowed as he smacked Scott on the ass. “You didn’t tell me you and Chris were besties.”

“We’re not really besties,” came the silky smooth reply of none other than Peter Hale.

Stiles froze.

Peter’s head was turned fully toward Stiles’. He managed to look amused and bored at once; how Peter pulled off that oxymoron of an expression, Stiles did not know. “We’re more like boyfriends, but I understand for most it is the same thing.”

Stiles stared.

Peter cocked his head. “Is there a reason your hand is still on my ass?”

 _Holy shit!_ Stiles jumped two feet back. He flailed as his body tried to simultaneously runaway and drop down and beg for forgiveness from his two crushes. “Sorry! Sorry, I thought you were my friend Scott.”

“Do you always slap your friends on the ass?” Chris asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling Peter against his side.

“Uh…not… often?” Stiles winced.

“It sounds like you aren’t sure yourself,” Peter stated.

“Uh, listen, I—I was just…um. There really is no good way for this conversation to go, is there?”

Peter made a thoughtful sound, sucking on his bottom lip as he did so. He tilted his head up imploringly at Chris. “I don’t know. There might be a good way for this to end. Personally, I think he’s cute. Should we make him our third?”

“What?” Stiles spluttered.

Chris ran his eyes over Stiles’ form. His lips curved into a smile that had Stiles wanting to run off into a corner and adjust his jeans. “There is a certain Bambi eyed-ness to him that’s appealing. Maybe we should have a few practice sessions before we make any permanent decisions though.”

Stiles gaped. He had never considered a threesome with his two crushes before—he’d had a few steamy dreams featuring both, but never had he ever thought it was possible to have both. The mere idea alone made his head exploded in the best possible way. “Are you two serious?”

Peter smiled warmly, and for a second, Stiles felt his hope rise.

Then Peter snickered. “You’re cute, I’ll give you that. Maybe when you don’t look like you’ll get a nosebleed just from staring at us we’ll consider it.” Peter slipped his arm around Chris’ waist and led Chris away from Stiles.

Stiles blinked at the vacant spot where Chris and Peter had been.

His pounding heartbeat echoed in his ears, and his neck was hot from a flush of embarrassment and arousal. He cursed and ran for the nearest bathroom. He didn’t care if Peter and Chris had been joking, now that the images were in his head he couldn’t get them out.

He was going to be late for biology. Hopefully the teacher would understand, Stiles had his own personal biological experiments that needed to be fulfilled before he could attend class.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
